I Miss You
by chriscolfers
Summary: Klaine. Based on a tumblr prompt: Blaine's outfit getting Kurt's approval in the morning via webcam. Just a little drabble I made.


**A/N: I found this prompt on tumblr through the "klaine prompt" tag. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**PROMPT: Blaine's outfit getting Kurt's approval in the morning via webcam. - kuhummel.**

"_Blaine?_"

"..hmm?"

"_Wake up, Blaine_." The voice was slightly distorted, yet loud enough to snap Blaine back to attention. "_I swear, it was cute to watch you sleep for the first hour, but now I'm bored._"

Blaine yawned, sitting up from his keyboard, to stare at his screen; where his boyfriend was waving at him. He cursed, blinking his eyes hard, in an effort to wake up. "Sorry.." Blaine mumbled, before looking at the clock. "And it's a quarter to midnight, great."

"_Well, I.. wait a minute_." Kurt groaned, before reaching his hand towards the camera to take it off the small slant it was on. "_I need a better webcam. And you do too_."

Blaine laughed, before stretching his arms, high above his head. "Sorry that you can't see the bags under my eyes in high quality."

"_You're forgiven._" Kurt remarked, giggling a little before his eye caught something in the background. "_Blaine, sweetie, you're not wearing _that_ tomorrow, are you?_"

Blaine cocked his head to the side, turning around to see the outfit he had on his coathangers, hanging from the top shelf of his drawers. "There's nothing wrong with them, is there?"

Kurt scoffed, holding a hand to his forehead, running his hand through his hair. "_Usually, you dress so cute. And I usually love those mustard pants on you_." A soft smile appeared, before it was replaced with a small smirk. "_But none of that even matches. That and a green sweater, with your red bowtie? No... just no_."

"It's not that bad." Blaine defended himself, before turning back to the laptop, a challenging smile drawing across his lips. "What would you suggest?"

"_Open your wardrobe._"

Blaine sat up from his chair, an eyebrow raised as he walked over to his wardrobe, swinging the doors open. "Okay, now what?"

"_Blaine, the quality of your camera is horrendous, honestly. I can barely see a thing._" Kurt called out, before Blaine walked over to the laptop, picking it up. He brought it closer to the wardrobe, so his boyfriend could look into it. "_Ah, now that's_ much _better_."

He walked along the cupboard, showing him the wide variety of clothes he had; from his several coloured pants to his variety of vests. He remembered Kurt seeing the collection for the first time, referring him to being a long lost relative of Mr. Schuester.

"_Black, washed out jeans._" The voice called out, and Blaine grabbed the hanger, throwing it on the bed. He should've known he'd be told off for doing that. "_Blaine! Treat the clothes with respect._"

"Yes, mom."

"_Shut up and grab the white, button up shirt._"

"With the co-"

"_Yes, with the collar. And _dont' _throw it this time._"

Blaine took the hanger, before carefully laying it on his bed. He stared at it, thinking it looked too plain. He gave a wary look towards Kurt, who looked pretty confident in his choice.

"_Try it on._"

"Oh.. okay." Blaine gulped, before setting the laptop back down on his desk. He shed the black, short sleeved, shirt he had been wearing, letting it fall to the floor. He slipped the white shirt on, about to button up the collar before a tut came from his computer.

Kurt shook his head, receiving a surprised look from Blaine. "_Leave the collar undone, it looks... sexy._"

Blaine chuckled, deciding to leave it the way it was. He pulled his grey, pyjama pants down, leaving him in his shirt and boxers. He took the jeans from his bed, stepping into them, before pulling them up. He did the zipper, and turned to where Kurt stared at him. "Eyes up, Kurt."

Even with the quality of the webcam, Blaine saw the blush that crept over Kurt's cheeks. "_What are you talking about?" _He asked, his tone innocent and playful. Blaine spun around, giving Kurt a full view of his outfit, before he received a nod in return. "_Yep, I've done well. Go see for yourself._"

Blaine walked over to his mirror on his door, staring at his reflection. He had to admit, Kurt really _did _know his fashion. Even from miles away, he could still choose the right clothes.

"_Did I do well or did I do well?"_

"You did fantastic, as always." Blaine sighed, walking back over to his desk, sitting himself back on the chair. He looked down, the smile on his face faltered as he began to think. "It's not the same without you with me though. I just want to hold you, and I-"

"_You are _not _going to make me cry at midnight._" Kurt interrupted, and Blaine could hear the crack in his voice. His voice became more serious now, taking a shaky breath. "_I miss you, Blaine._"

Blaine gave his best attempt at a smile, only for it to come out lop-sided. "I miss you too."

Their conversations continued, talking about both of their days; how Kurt had nearly gotten lost on his way to class and about how the New Directions put together a number to attract new members. There was never a silence between them, something was always to be said. It wasn't until Blaine saw Kurt stifle a yawn until he realised what the time was.

"Baby, it's one in the morning." Blaine pointed out, watching the surprise in Kurt's eyes when he looked back at his own clock to check. "I should let you get to sleep."

"_Blaine, I'm.. I'm not tired._" Kurt frowned, obviously struggling to keep his eyes open.

He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "No, we both need our sleep. How about we talk again once we come back from school?"

"_Rachel forced me to stay a few hours back for the day because she wants to test out the theatre._"

"Oh.. how about la-"

"_Dinner, and then we're going out shopping._"

Blaine couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but there was always the day after, right? "How about tomorrow?"

Kurt looked crestfallen, trying to give an assuring smile. "_You have the movie marathon with Mike and Sam, remember?_"

"Oh, that..." Blaine frowned, remembering that. Along with the fact he hadn't found any movies for them to see. "But.. but what about-"

"_We'll sort it out, okay?_"

"Okay." Blaine paused, before looking at the time again. "Well, have a nice sleep. I'll talk to you soon."

Kurt gave a small nod, rubbing his eyes. "_You too._" He said, and just as Blaine was about to end the call, Kurt held up a hand. "_Wait._"

"What?"

"_I love you._" Kurt whispered, before the both of them jumped at the sound of another voice. "_Kurt, I swear to God, if you interfere with my beauty sleep for another second, I will-_"

"I love you too." Blaine blew him a kiss, before waving goodbye. Kurt did the same, and after a second, the face he adored had been wiped off the screen, replaced by a bunch of text.

**Kurt Hummel has ended the call.**

Blaine stared at the line a few more times, sighing as he shut the lid, not bothering to turn it off. Soon, he'd meet up with him in person. He had to.

**A/N: I could maybe make this a multi-chapter story, but depends on how busy I am with other things.**


End file.
